


How It Feels To Hold Your Hand

by Roxiepluto



Series: Jyoumi Week 2018 [2]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: F/M, Jyoumi Week 2018, Prompt - Hand Hold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxiepluto/pseuds/Roxiepluto
Summary: When Joe and Mimi are asked what it's like to hold each others hands, this is the answer.





	How It Feels To Hold Your Hand

How does it feel when you hold each other’s hands?

_I feel stronger than I do on my own. Instead of feeling like the weight of the world is on top of me, I feel like I can do anything, just by having her beside me._

**His hands say everything his body cannot. The way he grips my hand; tight but not suffocating, gentle but not flaky, reassuring in the way his large hands enclose my own.**

_I feel at peace and all my worries seem to vanish the moment her soft fingers wrap around mine._

**I feel safe when he holds my hand, like the whole world could collapse on top of me but he would die before he let anything happen to me.**

_Sometimes I’ll bring her hand up to my face and kiss it, just to see the way her eyes light up at the knowledge of my adoration of her._

**But I can feel his heart beat too. Every time he makes me laugh, or I run my hands unexpectedly across his arm, I can feel his heart jump through his hands and it shows me how much he adores me.**

_Whenever I get stressed or overwhelmed, she’ll lace her fingers through mine and pull me close and it’s like everything vanishes around us. Like there’s nobody else but us._

**It reminds me of how much I love him.**

**Author's Note:**

> Very short drabble for this prompt because I was too ambitious with all my other prompts and didn't have time to do much with this one.


End file.
